


paint you wings

by sassycatpants



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, F/M, Wizards, and saki is torn between love and loyalty, izaya is izaya, kida is kida, not necessarily in chronological order all the time, true drabbles which means each chapter is exactly 100 words no more no less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>For all her loyalty to the shadows, it was the sun she loved the most.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	paint you wings

**Author's Note:**

> I have a prompt generator and sometimes they give really nice prompts. This time was one of them, and it resulted in some really nice plot work. Ergo, this thing. Things are not always in chronological order, everything is exactly 100 words and it's KidaSaki centric. Any other ships are minor mentions or side pairings and overall unimportant for the most part.
> 
> Prompt: He was just a boy with an unremarkable bracelet.

He was just a boy with an unremarkable bracelet; that was Saki’s first impression of Masaomi Kida. It wasn’t a kind impression. But Izaya had told her to love Masaomi, so she pushed the uncharitable thoughts aside and introduced herself and Masaomi smiled back.

It was blinding and for the first time in her life, Saki understood what people meant when they said someone had a smile like sunshine.

_(And like a curse suddenly broken, her love for the wizard withered away and she knew. For all her loyalty to the shadows, it was the sun she loved the most.)_


End file.
